


kiss me with a smile

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are you sure you don’t want him to hear?”Felix burns. He thinks about kicking Claude out and refusing to give back his cashmere sweater, but Claude’s too sincere for that. Out of their friend group, he’s the newest. He doesn’t quite understand all the reasons why Felix couldn’t ever possibly make a move on--“I mean, anyone with a pair of eyes can see that he wants to devour you.”~Or, Felix invites Claude over for a fuck and his roommate might be listening in.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> afab words for felix's junk + piv in this one

Claude’s breath is hot on his neck and Felix shudders. He pushes his face farther into his pillow, drool soaking into his pillowcase as he works another finger inside of him. His damnably steady breath gives way to his lips as he pecks at the back of Felix’s neck. He wants to elbow him in the ribs, but resists the urge. His nipples are hard and sensitive where they rub against the sheets, thighs trembling with each twist of Claude’s fingers inside of him.

He’s barely been in Felix’s apartment for twenty minutes and Felix is already coming apart at the seams. Claude is nothing if not efficient. He always charms Felix out of his pants within five minutes and manages to get him into bed even quicker. Felix is shirtless now too, on his elbows and knees as Claude works him open unnecessarily. Felix is pretty sure he’s still fully clothed--looking like a jackass in a cream colored turtleneck and charcoal gray slacks--but Claude presses his fingers toward Felix’s belly and his mind goes blissfully blank again.

Felix whines and immediately shoves his face even deeper into the pillow, curling an arm under it to keep it snug against his mouth. “We can stop, if you want,” Claude’s voice is nice enough, but his thumb digs into a dimple at the base of Felix’s spine and he  _ laughs _ .

“Shut the fuck up,” Felix hisses without lifting his head. He can practically hear Claude shrug and he clenches his teeth tight together. He manages to swallow his next moan when Claude’s fingers start pistoning again. But then the movements of Claude’s fingers inside him get  _ loud _ . Obscene wet noises that seem to echo in his ears. Some part of him wants to tell Claude to stop or slow down, but then his fingers hook and twist in that devilish way and Felix’s cunt gushes.

Claude is terribly good at working Felix up, but today he might be a little easier than normal. It might have something to do with sneaking his fuckbuddy into his room late at night without telling his roommate. Or it could be that his roommate is just on the other side of the wall, none the wiser to how Claude’s going to fuck his brains out. Not to mention that Felix made sure to have a shot of vodka before he let Claude in.

“Hurry up already,” he snipes, fingers stiff where they’ve been set into his sheets like claws. 

Claude huffs, but obeys easier than normal. He tugs his fingers out of Felix and wipes them on the back of his thigh. His tiny--creaky--bed shifts as Claude steps off to undress. Felix lifts his face out of the damp pillow as he does, brushing loose strands of his hair from his face as he watches Claude. More than ever, he looks out of place. Stripping off designer clothing and dropping it onto Felix’s dirty floor, gold chains dangling over his chest as he flicks his hair out of his face. Unerringly, Claude’s eyes lift to his, still unbearably graceful as he shucks his bottoms. “Are you sure you don’t want him to hear?”

Felix burns. He thinks about kicking Claude out and refusing to give back his cashmere sweater, but Claude’s too sincere for that. Out of their friend group, he’s the newest. He doesn’t quite understand all the reasons why Felix couldn’t ever possibly make a move on--

“I mean, anyone with a pair of eyes can see that he wants to devour you.” Claude says it so casually, in the single moment where their eyes are apart as he reaches for the lube. Felix recoils, face screwing up into something ugly. Claude--of course--isn’t discouraged. He simply climbs back behind Felix and slides a hand under his belly to lift him back up.

Felix stares at him over his shoulder. “What the  _ fuck _ are you on about?” He’s being too loud, but for the moment he doesn’t care.

Claude pops open the lube and squirts some into his hand. “C’mon, don’t play that stupid.” Felix is flushing indignantly down to his chest now. “He looks at you like he just spent hours writing Sylvain Fraldarius over and over in his notebook.”

Felix gapes at him. Claude tosses the lube to the side and puts a hand on the base of Felix’s spine. When he looks back to him, his lips drop into a little O of surprise. “Did you really not know?” Felix blinks at him and feels like an idiot. Claude shrugs, a little smile on his lips as his hips push forward. It becomes a lot harder to follow their earlier conversation with the tip of Claude’s cock pushing at his cunt.

“Wha-- Sylvain? No, no.”

Claude laughs at him with good nature. “C’mon now, Feefee, bad manners to say another man’s name in bed.” Felix thinks about slapping him across the face this time, but then Claude is sinking into him in one smooth movement and his elbows give out. His face is forced back into the pillow and he’s glad for it when he moans like a whore.

The topic drops as Felix gets his brain reordered with Claude’s cock and Claude deems him an interesting enough topic instead. His cunt flutters around Claude’s cock, his little half formed moans caught by the pillow or swallowed. Claude’s slim fingers span over his waist, keeping him fit into an arch as his hips smack against Felix’s plush ass. The bed frame creaks under them, another worry that Felix tallies, but it falls away soon enough. Claude’s cock grinds against his g-spot, pushing so deep inside him it aches perfectly.

Felix is drooling into his pillow and tries not to rip the case each time Claude grunts and grinds inside him. Felix’s pussy is only louder now, slick dripping down his thighs as he shivers and takes Claude’s perfect cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Felix chants into the damp little space of his pillow.

“Getting close?” Claude murmurs. At least now, he’s respectful, keeping his voice low as one of his hands slips under Felix. He nods, shivering and kneading at his pillow as Claude’s warm fingers draw closer to his cock. It’s easy with Claude. He pinches Felix’s cock just mean enough to make him tremble, rolling it between his fingers until Felix bites into the pillow to keep himself quiet. He keeps fucking Felix, kissing at his shoulders as his gold chains drag goosebumps over his spine. Felix starts to meet his thrusts, bedframe squealing as he pants and cums on Claude’s cock.

Even when he goes vise tight around Claude, he doesn’t stop moving. He grits his teeth around a deep groan, fucking Felix through overstimulation and into a euphoric bliss. Felix’s eyes sting with embarrassed tears and he tries to remember to breathe as he quivers around Claude’s cock. His hand is wet when it clamps back around Felix’s waist and he shudders. He curls around Felix then, teeth set into his shoulder as his hips jerk without any of their earlier finesse. These movements still have Felix’s eyes rolling into the back of his head, lashes sparkling with tears as he sniffles pathetically.

Claude pulls back and licks at the bruise he left on him, teeth marks that Felix will feel for days. His hot breath skims over the wet patch of skin, erotic and overwhelming. Felix is woefully unprepared for when he speaks, the shapes of those silky sweet words brushing over his skin. “Do you think he can hear?” The thought knocks the breath clean out of Felix’s chest, leaving him in stunned silence when Claude fucks into him particularly roughly.

He can feel Claude grin into his shoulder and he knows the shake of his head is pathetic at best. Claude hums and bites another mark into Felix. The pain is exquisite, shaking him to his core as he clenches around the length of his cock. “You want him to.” It’s not true, but the words sound so convincing on Claude’s tongue. “That’s why you invited me over, isn’t it?” Felix doesn’t bother shaking his head anymore, he just crushes the pillow against his face as his cunt tightens. “Yeah,” Claude’s getting breathless, each stroke a little messier than the last. “Do you think he’d fuck you like this?”

From anyone else’s mouth it would be some possessive barb, but Claude only sounds curious. Felix doesn’t have an answer for him. Sylvain could fuck him as good as this, but would it be this rough? This practiced? Claude laughs like he knows everything in Felix’s head. “Well, we could give him some lessons. Put on a show for him.” Claude smacks his ass and a strangled yelp claws its way out of Felix’s throat. “C’mon, baby.”

Felix doesn’t really know what he means until Claude’s hand lands in his hair. His grip is rough and stern, but he gives Felix a long moment before he pulls him up onto his knees. Felix doesn’t try to fight it. Claude’s chest meets his back, the rough rhythm of his hips stilling for a moment as he breathes against the shell of Felix’s ear. They twist together, Felix’s scalp stinging as Claude shoves him up against he and Sylvain’s shared wall.

Claude curls a muscled arm around his middle, fingers flexing around his handful of hair once more, before it drops back to his hip. “You’re gonna give him quite the show,” Claude murmurs. Felix shakes his head, but the moment that Claude starts fucking him again, he knows he’s fighting a losing battle.

He doesn’t bother with starting slow. His hips piston roughly, forcing Felix into the wall as their skin smacks together. Every noise in the room seems to be amplified. The sound of his wet cunt and how the bed creaks with Claude’s movements. Felix screws his eyes shut and bites into his bottom lip, his noises caught somewhere in his throat as Claude’s nails bite into his thigh. “Oh, c’mon Fe, don’t be so stubborn.”

A weird hysterical laugh bubbles up inside Felix, but he tamps down on it. Claude’s hand slips between his thighs as he grinds his cock inside of him. Felix tries to shrink away from the touch, but Claude doesn’t touch his clit. His slim fingers probe around where his cock is splitting Felix open. His fingers curl over the wall, palms sweaty as he tries to brace himself. “You gotta work for it, Claude.”

He snorts, a little disbelieving but overwhelmingly fond as he flattens his palm over Felix’s mound. Just that touch on his clit is enough to have his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Claude rises to the challenge without even responding. He fucks Felix hard, pressing on his belly and making him feel bloated with cock as Felix’s clit grinds against his palm. Felix’s mouth falls open as he sucks in ragged breaths. Claude’s devilish, fingers playing over Felix’s clit in that little moment.

He practically screams, panic immediately dampened by the sharp knife of pleasure that Claude splits him open with. He tries to cover his mouth with a shaking hand, but Claude catches his wrist. “Fuck you, fuck you,” Felix mutters, throwing his head back when his hand comes down  _ hard _ on his cunt.

Claude hums and noses at the side of Felix’s throat. He tilts his head for him and lets loose another too loud whine when Claude’s teeth sink back into him. The pain sharpens every sensation until he’s trembling, barely able to keep his eyes open as he melts between Claude and the wall. “I bet he’s listening,” Claude whispers against him. Felix hangs onto his every word, noise spilling from his lips now that the dam’s long broken. “Jerking his pretty cock and wondering what your cunt feels like.” Felix nods, half delirious as Claude groans and fucks into him. “Wondering if I’d let him have a turn…” He breaks off with a breathless laugh.

Felix’s entire body is drawing tight, cunt hot and swollen feeling as his blood rushes through his veins, nerves misfiring. Claude kisses his shoulder, one of his hands curling up under Felix’s chin and around his throat. “Say his name,” he whispers it like some sort of secret.

“I thought you said--”

Claude’s hand flexes around his throat and Felix whimpers. “Say it.”

“Sylvain.”

Claude snorts and nips at his earlobe. “You can do better than that.”

Felix pants, his lips forming the shape of his name just as Claude pounds into him. “Sylvain!” His name leaves him in a strangled shout, pained and aroused and much too loud for their paper thin walls.

“There you go,” Claude pants, the hand falling from Felix’s throat as he grabs his hip again. He fucks him mercilessly, fingers tapping at his cock until Felix is sobbing into the crook of his elbow. He shivers and comes apart on Claude’s cock again, gushing onto his sheets as Claude swears colorfully. He spills inside Felix moments later as he shakes against the wall.

They stay curled together for a few long moments, sweat cooling and chests heaving, before Claude gentles him down. Felix is wrung out and exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open as Claude pulls out of him and lays him down on the mattress. He should get cleaned up and change the sheets, or at least see Claude out, but instead he just closes his eyes.

Claude’s hand smooths over his messy hair and he kisses his forehead. “Don’t leave yet,” Felix manages to murmur. He feels for Claude where he’s sitting at the edge of the bed and tugs on his wrist like a petulant toddler. Claude lets him pull him back down onto the mattress. They barely fit, but they make it work, tangled and sticky and blissful.

Someone’s phone buzzes and Felix grunts. Claude twists and says, “It’s yours.” Felix reaches over him and feels around on the bedside table for it. Claude is supremely unhelpful, too busy looking at Felix’s tits to hand it over himself.

Felix squints at the too bright screen and chokes on his tongue. “What is it?” Claude asks. Felix is too busy reading it over and over again to angle his phone, so Claude elbows his way into his space. He cackles immediately, probably loud enough for Sylvain to hear.

[u think ur up for another round?]

“What the fuck,” Felix whispers at his phone.

At the same time, Claude shouts, “Get over here, Gautier!” From the next room over, they hear a bang followed by fast footsteps, and Felix just hopes he isn’t dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

When Claude takes his boys out for dinner, he tells Sylvain to be ready at 6:30 and Felix to be ready at 7:00. It’s a habit he got into a month or two into their regular dates, after realizing battling Sylvain’s chronic lateness wasn’t worth it. As he expects, they bound out of their apartment building at the same time, elbowing each other in the sides and probably arguing for shotgun. Claude unlocks his car, grinning as Felix gives a shout of triumph and tugs open the passenger side door.

“Hi,” Felix says breathlessly. Claude gives him a smile and a chaste kiss, before leaning back and giving a matching one to Sylvain. They’re both red cheeked and a bit giddy as Claude pulls away from the curb. Unsurprisingly, they get caught in the late rush hour and find themselves in stop and go traffic. Claude knows that they’ll make it to their reservation, but only barely.

He lets Sylvain choose the music while they cruise, only having to veto a few obnoxious songs that he knows Felix hates. They don’t talk much on the drive. Claude likes to look at both of them as he hears about their ridiculous days. They pull up in front of the restaurant with five minutes to spare on their reservation. Claude hands his key to the valet with a generous tip and curls his arm around Sylvain’s waist as they walk inside. He likes these shows of affection more than Felix ever does.

Felix still stays close to his side as they step in. The foyer is packed with people and Claude cuts his way through the crowd with his boys in tow. He smiles at the hostess and speaks clearly over the din. “We have a table for three, under von Riegan.” 

She taps on her tablet for a moment and then nods. “Right this way, sir.” They make their way through the restaurant with its high ceilings and soft lighting. Claude can feel the eyes on them as they pass through the dining room, but he doesn’t pay much attention to them. He tangles his fingers with Felix’s when he sees him returning a side eye with a glare. She guides them back to the specific table that he had requested, a booth secluded enough for them to dine in peace. 

“Thank you,” Claude says as he takes his seat. Both Sylvain and Felix sit across from him, looking only slightly uncomfortable as their hostess gives them their menus and lays their napkins over their laps. She steps away with a shy smile that has Felix frowning at the table. They share another few minutes of silence as they look over their options. “Would you like me to order for you?” Claude says eventually, and bites back a laugh when Felix and Sylvain both give sighs of relief. Neither of them particularly like wine, so Claude doesn’t bother to order a bottle.

A server comes around, just as prim and proper as the hostess. Claude orders them all mineral water before listing a few different courses for each of them. The server looks only mildly surprised at the amount of food and the request to share, but he knows not to waste a good tip. He takes their menus and Claude settles back into his seat. “What?” He says it around a laugh as he catches sight of Felix and Sylvain’s incredulous faces.

Sylvain snorts. “You’re… a chameleon. You fit in perfectly here. Or at the 7/11 on the corner.” 

“It’s impressive,” Felix says. 

Claude shrugs and waves a hand dismissively. “How were your days?” Sylvain launches into a convoluted story about cleaning his bong while Felix interjects and corrects him. Claude likes listening to them talk and feels like he’s finally out of his head after a long day of work. Sylvain’s barely finished before Felix is talking about how he got into a political fight on Twitter and nearly broke Sylvain’s aforementioned bong because he was so mad. They have him in fits of laughter before long.

At some point they get their food, sharing the rich dishes with soft moans of delight. After a week of microwaved meals at their apartment, Claude is glad to be eating something a bit more high brow. Their server lingers around the table the longer their conversation stretches on and Claude finally flags him down. “Just one bill, please.” He looks a bit disbelieving, but hides it well enough as he clears their dishes. He pays, gives a nice tip and finishes his mineral water. “Would you like to spend the night at mine?” He asks his boys within earshot of the server and takes great pleasure in watching their skin pinken.

Sylvain clears his throat and answers for both of them. “Sure.” Claude grins and rises from their booth, winding an arm back around Sylvain’s waist. He hooks his fingers around Felix’s wrist and then grasps his hand. They move back toward the entrance, drawing more attention than before, but with two warm bodies on either side of him and good food in his belly, Claude can’t find it in himself to care.

~

The drive back to his penthouse is even quieter than the first. Sylvain is in the passenger seat now, thanks to Felix wanting to lay down across the back seat. “So sleepy already,” Claude murmurs and gets a kick in the back of his seat for it. They park beside his building and wave to the doorman as they come in. He scans a keycard in the elevator and presses the button for the top floor. He grins up at Sylvain when he leans against Claude’s side, yawning as his head pillows on his shoulder. “Don’t tell me you’re both fading already.”

Felix groans and crosses his arms. “Your fault for feeding us so well.” Claude grins a little wider at that, a bit of excitement flowing through him at the thought of really taking care of these boys. It seemed only fitting after being the catalyst that brought them together. And, somehow, kept him in the middle of their mess.

The elevator chimes as it reaches the top floor and they step out into his apartment. “Jesus,” Sylvain mutters as they walk through to the living room. After a handful of visits, Claude thought that his surprise would cool. It hasn’t. With everything gleaming and modern, plus massive wrap around windows and surround sound to play his obnoxious music, Claude figures it might take a while longer for him to get bored. Felix poorly feigns disinterest and flops down onto one of the low slung couches. “Can I play something?” Sylvain’s already vibrating with excitement.

“Go ahead,” Claude waves him toward the stereo with a grin. “You want drinks?” He’s already walking over to the mini bar, knowing their answers.

“Moscow Mule,” Felix demands.

Sylvain’s still futzing with his music when he distractedly says, “Beer, please.” 

Claude mixes Felix’s drink first. Felix is always the hardest, balancing liquor and ginger beer to keep it strong but still drinkable for his particular taste. He delivers it to the couch that Felix is sprawled out on. Sylvain’s music comes thudding through the speakers as Felix takes his first sip. “Delicious,” he murmurs, drawing his knees up to his chest as he takes another drink. Claude grins and turns to make himself his own.

Sylvain sidles up behind him, warm and steady against his back as he shakes himself a martini. “What about my beer?” His breath is warm on the back of Claude’s neck and he leans back into Sylvain indulgently.

“You know where the fridge and bottle opener are.” He pours his martini with a flourish that makes Sylvain laugh. He goes and fetches his own beer as Claude settles into an armchair across from Felix. He takes a sip of his drink, strong enough to make his nose burn, before setting it aside to unbutton his collar and cuffs. He vaguely recognizes the song that’s playing and taps his fingers along to it. Sylvain returns to the living room, holding his favorite sour beer--the only one that Claude keeps on hand--and starts dancing in the middle of the room.

He should look stupid, all long limbed and pink cheeked, acting drunker than he is as he sways to the shitty techno beat. But he doesn’t. Claude watches him with a smile as he plays an air guitar and screams off key to the music. He’s had this apartment for a long time, but it never feels as lively as when Felix and Sylvain visit. 

Sylvain takes another gulp of his beer and sets it on the coffee table. “C’mon Fe, dance with me!” If Felix hadn’t guzzled his drink the moment Claude handed it to him, he’d have an excuse. But now, Sylvain sees his opportunity and seizes it, grabbing Felix by the shoulders and hauling him to his feet. Sylvain sweeps him up into a corny waltz, somehow managing to stay on beat even with the crazy, overlaid melody. Felix’s annoyance fades quick enough, poorly restrained laughter bursting from his lips as Sylvain nearly dips him to the carpet.

Claude’s content to watch, sipping his martini and grinning at them both. “Enough!” Felix shouts around a giggle and Sylvain finally lets him down onto the plush rug. He reaches for his beer instead, gulping down the last of it. Both Claude and Felix grimace at his following belch, but Sylvain only smiles.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Gautier,” Claude snipes.

He places a hand over his breastbone and crosses the room to Claude. “Oh, how you wound me!” Claude’s well on his way to tipsy, belly warm and room a bit wobbly. He knows that Sylvain’s feeling it too, from how he reaches Claude’s feet and drops to his knees. Claude raises a brow, but doesn’t immediately discourage Sylvain from whatever he’s suddenly set his mind to. Sylvain’s a bit hazy around the edges, lips pink and slick as his palms slide up over Claude’s thighs. “How should I… make it up to you?”

Claude grins, sly and a bit sharp, as Sylvain’s fingers hook into his belt. He sets his empty martini glass aside, resting his chin on his fist as Sylvain starts opening his pants with intent. His eyes flick over his shoulder, finding Felix flushed and pouting on the other side of the room. Claude curls his hand into Sylvain’s hair then, tugging him away from between his legs until he’s forced to climb up into Claude’s lap. It’s a bit precarious with their size difference, but Sylvain folds himself up nice and small.

He tips their heads together, mouth wet and enticing. Claude smears his lips against the corner of Sylvain’s mouth and feels him tremble minutely in his arms. “You’re not being very attentive to Fe’s needs,” Claude says. Sylvain’s hands knot in the front of Claude’s shirt and his need immediately runs through him in a stinging hot current. “I brought you home to take you  _ both _ to bed. Don’t be selfish.” The last bit is mean, but Sylvain likes it, whining as he vies for a real kiss.

Claude twists away from him and nudges him until he climbs out of his lap. They’re both hard through their jeans and he watches Felix’s pretty eyes rake over both of them. “Let’s go to bed, baby.” Claude steps forward and pulls Felix to his feet, he teeters a bit and Claude steadies him before kissing the shell of his ear. A quick smack to Felix’s ass is enough to get him moving down the hallway toward Claude’s bed--big enough for three. 

Claude doesn’t always tell them what to do. Sometimes they like it, feeling lorded over, and others they find an easy romp the best way to get off. As Felix stands at the edge of the bed, playing with his hair in a nervous habit, and Sylvain stays at Claude’s back, hot and strung taut with energy, he realizes that he’ll be running the show for tonight. “Get undressed,” he says, flicking his hand toward Felix and drawing a bit further into his bedroom. Sylvain follows like a lost puppy, almost panting as Claude twists on his heel and looks up at him. 

Most of the time, Claude feels their size difference acutely. But right now, Sylvain feels tiny, between his wide adoring eyes and panting breaths. “You’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you?” Claude says. He reaches up and hooks a hand around the back of Sylvain’s neck. He pulls Sylvain’s face down to his level and then threads his long fingers through his messy hair.

“Yeah, of course, always,” Sylvain murmurs, eyes darting hectically between Claude’s eyes and his mouth. He grins and tugs their lips together, biting mean at Sylvain’s bottom lip and licking back between his teeth. He shudders and grabs at Claude’s hips, hands searing even through his clothes.

He breaks the kiss with a slick little sound that makes his cock ache. “Good boy,” he says. Sylvain whimpers and pushes in for another kiss. Claude gives him another quick one and then shoves him back toward the bed. “You get undressed too.” He turns his attention to Felix as Sylvain scrambles out of his clothes. He’s splayed out over Claude’s sheets, soft and molted with fading bruises from their attentions earlier that week. Claude kneels at the edge of the bed, dragging his fingers up Felix’s thigh and over his belly indulgently. “Feeling good?” Felix nods silently.

Claude reluctantly pulls away and rummages around in a drawer. Sylvain’s naked now, cock hard against the crease of his thigh as he kneels at the end of the mattress. Claude tosses him a bottle of lube and pulls out a pair of padded cuffs. Felix’s eyes widen when he sets his eyes on them. “On your side,” he instructs. He climbs back onto the mattress, drawing Felix’s hands behind his back and cuffing them together. “Stay,” he murmurs.

Felix looks even better like that, curled on his side with his hair pooling around him and his unbearably strong arms out of their way. Claude finally strips out of his clothing and gives his cock a few teasing strokes. He settles behind Felix, a hand resting on his belly as he motions Sylvain forward. “Go on, get a taste.” His eyes flare with delight and he lunges between Felix’s legs. The angle is awkward, but he makes it work, burying his face into Felix’s cunt as he lifts his leg over his shoulder.

Felix gasps out a moan. It might’ve been one of their names, but it gets lost in the pleasure that quickly overwhelms him. Claude’s hand shifts lower, scratching through his damp curls before he reaches up to grab Sylvain’s hair. It gets his attention, luminous eyes rising to Claude’s face even as he sucks diligently at Felix’s clit. “Stretch his asshole too, darling, you’ll be using it tonight.” His boys groan in tandem, Felix shuddering under the attentions of Sylvain’s tongue as he clumsily opens the lube and slicks up his fingers.

Claude lets go of Sylvain’s hair and strokes both his hands back over Felix’s supple body. He thumbs at Felix’s navel and bends low to catch the moan he lets loose on his tongue. It tastes like ginger and desire as Claude nips at his bottom lip. Felix lifts up toward him, lips half parted for another kiss. Claude indulges him, all the while his hand sweeps over Felix’s belly and closer to his tits. Felix breaks away from his mouth with a shout as Claude pinches one of his nipples. “Rude,” Claude murmurs, dragging his lips down the column of his throat.

“Fuck off,” Felix mutters, twisting feebly as Claude palms at one of his tits.

He doesn’t skip a beat. “Sylvain, spank him.” His hand cracks down on Felix’s ass a moment later, a sharp, satisfying noise echoing through the room. Claude glances down, admiring the nice hand print left behind as Sylvain screws his fingers back inside Felix’s asshole. Claude bites a mean mark into Felix’s collarbone and flicks at his nipple. “Be good, Felix,” he says it around a grin. His face twists up into a grimace but he doesn’t snark back.

Claude drags his teeth down over Felix’s chest, listening to the rapid flutter of his heart as Sylvain’s mouth works between his legs. He grinds the length of his cock against Felix’s back, smearing pre-cum over his soft skin. “Make him cum and then we’ll fuck him.” Claude leans back and pets Sylvain's hair. His other hand works at Felix’s cunt, stuffing him full in both holes. Felix shudders against him, twisting his face against the mattress in a pathetic attempt to hide his flushed face.

Claude tweaks at his nipple again and gathers his silky hair into his fist. He wrenches Felix’s head up and he squeals, eyes misty as Claude stares down at him. “Tell me when you’re gonna cum, I wanna hear it, Felix.” His lashes flutter and he struggles against Claude’s grip in his hair to nod. He ruts against him again, pleasure gripping him with a sluggish kind of insistence that he doesn’t find the need to attend to yet.

Sylvain presses a fourth finger into Felix’s asshole and he shouts, rutting down onto his face and fingers. He slurps at Felix’s clit with an obscene noise and he shudders. Whatever he’s doing down there, it’s making Felix come apart at the seams. Claude can feel it in the delicate tremble of his arms behind his back and the way he keeps struggling to catch his breath. Sylvain’s jaw must be aching, wrists craned at awkward angles to shove his fingers deep into Felix.

He gasps, back arching away from Claude as his heel slams down on the middle of Sylvain’s back. “I’m gonna cum,” he whimpers. Claude keeps the hold in his hair, even as he feels strands begin to break. Felix can’t muffle any of his pleasured shouts. They ring through the room as he squirms, wails tapering to whimpers and then gasping silence as he recovers.

Claude relaxes the grip on his hair and Felix immediately twists his face into the mattress. Sylvain extracts himself from between Felix’s legs. He flops onto his belly entirely, and Claude admires the sweat sheen across his spine. Sylvain crawls over to him, hair mussed and lips wet with Felix’s desire. Claude kisses the taste off his mouth, stroking lovingly over the length of his neck and shoulders. “Well done, sweet boy.” Sylvain moans into his mouth and grabs him by the hips. He strokes over Claude’s belly, fingers dragging closer to his cock as Claude nips at his bottom lip. 

“Ah, ah,” Claude says, grabbing Sylvain’s wrist just as his fingers close around the base of his cock. “Can’t make me cum before we even give Felix a proper fuck,” he mutters. Sylvain moans, but pulls away. Claude can only laugh at his neediness as they twist back to Felix. He’s laying the same as before, panting hotly against the mattress. Claude crawls over him and brushes his hair out of his face. “C’mon babe, up.” He hooks his hands under Felix’s armpits and pulls him up. Sylvain comes up behind him and steadies him. Felix leans back against him, eyelids heavy as Claude knocks his thighs open wider.

Sylvain combs Felix’s hair out of his face, mouth against his ear as Claude fits against him. Sylvain’s muttering some sweet words into the shell of his ear and Felix shudders as Claude swipes through the wet folds of his cunt. “Ready, sweetheart?” He strokes himself a few times, wetting himself with Felix’s own slick. He nods, apparently still hazy around the edges. “You too, Sylvain.” He grins at him over Felix’s shoulder.

He nudges his cock between Felix’s folds. He rubs against the fat jut of his cock and feels Felix pulse under the attention. He guides his cock back to his cunt, rubbing and teasing for a long moment before finally sinking the head inside. Sylvain pushes inside at the same time, Claude can feel the overwhelming press of him inside, and can feel how Felix clenches up all around them. If his hands were free, Claude would already have bloody scratches decorating his shoulders. He fucks in a little deeper, leaning in close enough to share Felix’s breath.

Sylvain’s hands curve around Felix’s hips, nail beds going white under the pressure that he clings to him with. “Ah, ah, Fe,” he moans, hips snapping forward until he’s entirely inside of him. Felix gurgles out a weak moan and Claude licks his bottom lip. Felix surges toward him, catching him in a messy kiss as Claude finally sheaths himself entirely inside of him. They pause for a moment, kissing and gasping as one connected being. Felix shivers and Claude knows that he’s pulling at the cuffs around his wrists.

“Feel so good, baby,” Claude murmurs, kissing the corner of Felix’s mouth and dragging his lips down over his jaw. He gives a short little thrust. It makes Felix and Sylvain moan in tandem. Claude grins and Sylvain reaches around Felix to grab at Claude too.

“I can feel you,” he gasps, setting his teeth into Felix’s already bruised shoulder. “Oh fuck, Claude.” He claws at Claude’s hip and he grins, rocking into Felix’s cunt nice and slow. Felix whines and he clenches around them both. “Can I, ah--” Sylvain breaks off with another rough little moan.

“So polite,” Claude smirks. He leans in a little closer, licking into Sylvain’s mouth. “Fuck him, sweetheart.” He comes to an easy stop as Sylvain grabs Felix’s hips again. He rocks forward a bit and Claude catches him around the middle. He can feel Sylvain’s short, selfish movements as he fucks Felix’s asshole. Sylvain’s artless and needy, glimmering eyes flicking between where he’s splitting Felix’s open and Claude’s grinning face. “He feels good, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Sylvain gasps. Felix trembles against him and Claude kisses his temple. “So fucking good, god, I’m not gonna last.”

Claude hooks his arm under one of Felix’s knees and keeps the other curled around his middle. He starts fucking him like that, Felix’s knee up against his chest as both he and Sylvain fuck into him roughly. The haze from his earlier orgasm finally burns away. He whimpers and squirms, but it isn’t enough to break out of Claude’s grip. He knocks his lips against the side of Felix’s head. “Gonna cum like this? Gonna squirt on our cocks?”

“Shut up,” Felix hisses. He’s too far gone for it to sound very convincing.

Claude grins at his flushed face and fucks him a little harder. Sylvain’s cock pulses inside of Felix, nails biting bloody half moons into his hips. “I’m gonna cum,” he groans.

“Go on, fill him up,” Claude pants and feels that languid pleasure heat inside of him. “He wants it, don’t you, Fe? Wanna be stuffed full of our cum until you’re bloated.” His grips on Felix are slipping as they sweat and gasp through their desire. Felix’s cunt clamps around him, a rough gasp wrenched from his throat. Sylvain moans in tandem, long and drawn out as his selfish thrusts fall out of their previous rhythm. “Cum for us, sweetheart.” He’s speaking in Felix’s ear, but his eyes are on Sylvain.

They shatter apart at the same time, Sylvain’s cock coming to a stop inside of Felix as he clamps around Claude’s cock. Felix’s orgasm  _ gushes _ out of him, hot and wet against Claude’s belly. “Fuck,” he groans, giving one final thrust before spilling inside of him. Felix goes boneless against his chest, panting and gasping as Sylvain pulls out of him. Claude pulls free too, carefully letting Felix’s knee back down to the mattress. He slumps to the side on his belly, wiggling his hands sluggishly.

Claude undoes the leather cuffs and tosses them aside. Sylvain pets at Felix’s hair and gives him sweet kisses as Claude massages the tension out of his arms and shoulders. “How’re you feeling?” He asks, laying beside Felix once he’s comfortable again.

“Good.” His voice is rough, but pleased and Claude smiles.

“And you?” He lifts a hand to scratch through Sylvain’s mussed hair. 

He’s grinning dopily. “Great, babe.”

“Get him a towel, I’ll get us some food.” After their massive meal earlier, he knows its mostly unneeded, but it’ll make him feel better to feed them both. He doesn’t bother to put on any clothes as he walks out to the kitchen. He collects a few bottles of water that hopefully won’t spill in their bed, along with a few bars that shouldn’t be too hard to get down. When he returns, Sylvain and Felix are tangled together. He can see a cum rag off to the side and Felix seems to be marginally cleaner.

He climbs in with them, divvying up water bottles and convincing Felix to split a bar with him. Neither of them seem to be dropping, thankfully, and Claude settles himself on the other side of Felix once they’ve eaten. “Do you want to move in?”

The room is dark, so he can’t exactly see their reactions, but he can feel Felix tense up below him. He doesn’t hurry to take back the words yet, he just stares up at the ceiling as he traces patterns onto Felix’s thighs and belly. Sylvain seeks out his hand and laces their fingers together. “Yeah,” he whispers. “I can’t speak for Fe, but… yeah.”

Claude’s sure that Felix can feel all the attention in the dark room turn to him. The pressure might be a bit much, but then Felix is letting out a deep breath. “Yes.” Elation immediately fills Claude’s chest. “I’m glad you didn’t make one of us ask.” Claude smiles in the dark and kisses the point of his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a sequel about their developing polyamory, but i havent decided so!! please do not demand more in the comments thank you <3
> 
> i hope you enjoyed


End file.
